A bypass duct of a nacelle may be disposed about a gas turbine engine. The bypass duct may be at least partially defined by an inner fixed structure (IFS) of a thrust reverser. Under certain conditions, an overpressure event underneath the IFS may cause the IFS to deflect in a radially outward direction with respect to the gas turbine engine. If the leading edge of the IFS deflects enough into the bypass duct, it will begin to scoop the high velocity air within the duct, which will result in a further increase of forces and additional deflection. Such deflection, if extreme, may damage the IFS and jeopardize its integrity.